


Mistletoe Greetings

by GriffinThing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and John get stuck under the mistletoe. Nothing else is needed to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Greetings

     Christmas. You were at a _Christmas_ party. It was all because your moirail decided to drag you along with her and her girlfriend.

     The reason to this is that Kanaya's matesprit, was close friends with John Egbert, the guy you've had a flush-crush on since you were in middle school. John "no homo" Egbert. Seriously, for some reason that guy would obsessively use that when you were around. It irked you. When you first met him, you confused your feelings as black, of course when you told him, he promptly told you he was "not a homosexual".

     When you told your moirail about this humiliating experience, you seemed to realize that you actually had red feelings for him. She consoled you. Then she tried to help you with getting his attention. When the chance came up, she would use her skilled fashion skills to try and get his attention, but it never seemed to work. Even though it's been almost eight years, you still haven't gotten over him and Kanaya still helps you.

     This time, Kanaya came over beforehand, armed with her gab that undoubtedly contained what she was going to use on you this time.

     When she first told you about the gathering, you had refused, but she said it was the opportune time to get his attention, as fact was that he would be there.

     For this attempt, she brought you a pair of form-fitting, blue skinny jeans, and a fuzzy blue sweater, which wasn't as baggy as you usually wear them. She wrapped you up in a nice gray scarf and a matching hat. As for shoes, you just wore your usual black tennis shoes. She seemed pleased with herself. It was a simple outfit, and you actually liked it, as you always did when she dressed you up.

     It wasn't long after that the two of you left, drove back to Kanaya's hive to get Rose.

     The actual event started quite boring, you ended up just standing to the side while everyone else smiled and chatted with each other.

     You were roaming around, for no reason at all, passing various couples (Vriska and Jade,  Terezi and Dave, et cetera), and at some point you bumped into John. Literally, like, he almost fell on his ass, too, if you hadn't caught him. It was at this point that some people around you started making noises. Including varying pitches and lengths of 'oh" and a few cat calls. You looked around confused. Maybe it was the slightly compromising position. But that couldn't be it, it wasn't even that bad. Not to elicit this response.

     You looked above you, and cursed quietly. John looked up also and a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

     "Uhh... now what?" You asked timidly.

     He blushes the slightest bit and bites his lip, looking up at you through his lashes. "I-I guess we're supposed to kiss now."

     John blushed darker as you leaned in partially.

     You quickly bent down and kissed him lightly, then pulled away. He was red up to his ears and down his neck. You weren't that far off from him.

     "That wasn't enough!" Someone shouted; probably Strider. In your head, you cussed him out. Until John, still blushing like crazy, went back and kissed you.

     You went still for less then two seconds before you kissed him back. Somehow, your hands ended up in his hair, pulling him closer. One of your hands slid down and wrapped around his waist. His ended up wrapped around your neck.

     When the two of you pulled away, you could hear whistles and whooping all around you. Along with a few comments that sounded something like "finally".

 

\-----

 

You ended up sticking to him for the rest of the party. Every now and then, you would steal small kisses from him, and him from you. Somewhere, near the end of it, you and John had been sitting on one of the couches; well, you were sitting on the couch, John was sitting comfortably in your lap. While you were sitting there, talking about mundane things, was when John threw you off with one whispered question.

     "Want to come with me back to my place?"

     You looked at him shocked. His face was really red as you looked at him. You could feel your bulge begin to unsheathe itself in your pants as you nodded. He giggled and slowly got up off you. You quickly stood up after him and grabbed his hand, dragging him off with you.

     You went up to Kanaya and told her you wouldn't be needing a ride home tonight then went off with John, leaving a shocked look on her face.

     John led you to his car. You both got in, buckled up, and he drove the two of you to his hive- house? Isn't that what humans called their hives? John led you up to his room, and pushed you inside, closing and locking his door.

     "Ha-have you ever, you know, done this before?" You ask timidly. to be honest, you really hoped he would say he hadn't. Truth be told, you hadn't so you wanted it to be a first for the both of you.

     He blushed and shook his head. "There was someone I was sort of pining after and I just couldn't let myself feel like that towards anyone but them."

     You thought for a second. "Then why are you doing this with me?" He looked at you like you were kind of stupid.

     He  walked up to you and grabbed the collar of your shirt, pulling you down to his lips, kissing you roughly. When he pulled away, he looked you in the eye and said, "The person I've been crushing on is you."

     You looked at him with wide eyes and a blushing face.

     He went back to kissing you, and you returned the favor, pulling him over to his bed. You pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

     You managed to take his shirt off and discarded it to the side, along with your own.

     "Do you know anything about troll anatomy?" You ask when he reaches to take off your pants.

     "Y-yeah, I kind of looked it up when I realized my feelings for you," he answered, blushing and continuing to unbutton your pants, then sliding them off of your legs. You took the chance to admire and examine his exposed skin while he did this. You had learned basic human anatomy in high school, so you weren't very surprised by the light pink nubs on his chest, nor the small intrusion on his lover stomach. You unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs. The tent in his underwear was still odd to see, even if you knew it was going to be there. You pulled off his underwear, letting his erection spring free.

     He reached down and took off your underwear, revealing your partially unsheathed bulge. He seemed confused.

     "What?"

     "I thought it would be..." he trailed off, reaching forward and lightly stroking the tip. You hissed in pleasure and your bulge wiggled a bit further out. You heard John squeak out an 'oh'. You moaned as he coaxed your bulge to meet his fingers. He twisted his fingers and played with it, until you were fully out and a moaning mess.

     He seemed to have a lot more strength and rolled the two of you so you were lying underneath him. He began kissing down your jaw. He kissed your neck. When he reached the junction between your neck and shoulder, he lightly raked his teeth against it. But it wasn't enough and it was sweet torture.

     "Please," you gasp. "Please, bite me."

     He looked up at you and grinned, then sank his teeth into you. You cried out. The pleasure was so intense. His teeth weren't as sharp as a trolls, so they didn't break the skin, which was good, because your body might think that he's your kismesis instead of a matesprit, but he bit hard enough to put in just enough pressure. You arched your back as he bit just a tiny bit harder, making you scream out. You moaned his name. Then he pulled back, and you whined at the loss, until he looked mischievously up at your horns. You knew exactly what he was going to do, and before you could tell him not to, he brought his mouth up and lick your horn base to tip.

     You managed a weak cry as the pleasure ripped through you. Your eyes rolled back into your head.. You chirped and purred at the feeling of his mouth on your horn. Then he did something you almost couldn't bear. You felt him open his mouth and take your horn into that hot, moist cavern. Which would have been fine, if you didn't feel his teeth lightly graze it. The rational part of your brain, which was very small now, was screaming for him not to. He seemed to listen to the larger part of you and bit down into it.

     That was it, everything went white. You came, hard and long, ruining John's sheets. You were chirping and purring at the same time.

     "-arkat, Karkat!"

     You looked at him in a daze. When you finally "woke up" from your trance, you saw John looking at you in awe. You grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him. He didn't hesitate in kissing back. When you finally regained your strength, your bulge back out and wriggling too, you pushed him back down and spread his legs. He looked up at you surprised as your bulge tentatively nudged his entrance. Due to the tapered tip and natural lubricant your bulge had, you easily slid into John. He moaned a little, both pleasured and slightly uncomfortable. That wasn't a surprise. He'd never done this before (neither had you) so it was going to be a bit awkward. Your bulge wiggled inside of him as you stay still, panting, waiting. For what? For John to do as he did when he threw back his head, arched his back, and moaned.

     You began to grind your hips into his. His legs ended up wrapped around you, letting you fill him completely.

     John moaned your name over and over, along with other things. You were grunting along with him, and chirping.

     When he came, he squeezed you in a very good way. You didn't even have time to pull away before you came. Trolls came more than humans, which is why they need buckets. Using your partner as a bucket was a really kinky thing, or so you'd heard. So you blushed as you came inside of him.

     You rolled off of him and somehow ended up spooning him. This was probably the best early Christmas present you've ever gotten. Definitely is.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please draw this for me? Please? I just want to see the two adorable dorks at Christmas under mistletoe. I can't draw for shit though.


End file.
